


Lullaby

by candycity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycity/pseuds/candycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sing me something, will you, Corporal?" [Levi/Eren].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

"Sing me something, will you, Corporal?" 

Levi snorts. "You have some nerve, brat." Eren just smiles, eyes not shifting away from the sky. 

"What'd you want to hear?" he asks despite himself. Eren sighs, shifting a little on the grass. 

"I don't know. A lullaby, maybe? I'm so sleepy..." He closes his eyes, and Levi's heart clenches. 

Softly, waveringly, he begins to sing.  


_"Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down..."_

The red-violet light of the evening sun filters through the dark green of the canopy, spilling onto the dewy grass like a pool of blood.  


_"You'll be all right,  
No-one can hurt you now..."_

Eren inhales sharply, and begins to cough. He lifts a hand to his lips; it comes away stained dark red. Levi feels his throat start to close up.  


_"Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe..."_

Levi reaches out and touches Eren's hand. It is colder than he imagined, and he almost flinches.  


_"...and.._."  
  
Ignoring the cold, he intertwines his own fingers with Eren's. The boy smiles faintly.  


_"...sound.._."  
  
His voice trails away, and Eren manages another smile - but his face is losing colour much too quickly. 

"You have a nice voice, Corporal."

"Shut up, brat." Eren laughs, but it's impossibly faint; Levi's chest becomes unbearably tight, and he can't speak or breathe for a second.  
Eren opens his eyes again. His emerald gaze is vague and unfocused, its usual intensity and life almost entirely gone. His fingers tighten around Levi's once more. 

"Goodnight, Levi."

The chest rises, and falls - and that is it. His eyes slide close and his grip slackens, fingers falling to the dewy grass. His expression is so peaceful, he might have been sleeping - and Levi would believe it, if not for the gaping wound in the boy's chest that stains the carefully pressed white shirt an ugly red. Levi bends down and presses his lips to Eren's forehead, fighting tears that threaten to escape from his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Eren."

_  
fin._

**Author's Note:**

> the song was safe and sound by taylor swift, if you didn't know.


End file.
